


Dirty Little Secret

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, How do these work?, I Tried, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, My first IFD, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Reylo - Freeform, Rose Tico is a fangirl, Rose Tico ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Written for IFD 2020, for the prompt ‘characters discovering fanworks about themselves’.  Rey stumbles across Rose’s secret A03 account...and learns a few things about her best friend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day 2020 to everyone reading this!  
> And yes, to the Pennywise fans out there, the title is from the Dirty Little Secret song ;)

“Rose? Hey Rose, are you here?” Rey called. “Come on, we’re going to be late for lunch!” 

When her calls went unanswered, she stepped inside her friend’s room. The lights were on, but it didn’t seem like anyone was there. Rose’s datapad lay on her unmade bed, glowing faintly. Rey picked it up to see if Rose had been messaging Finn or Poe, telling them she would be late or asking to meet up for lunch another day. Instead, she found a website. 

“Archive of Our Own?” She muttered. “What‘s that?” The small screen displayed Rose’s account. 

“RoseFlower?” Rey read the username curiously. She knew she shouldn’t be looking at this; it was Rose’s account, and if she didn’t want to tell her friends that was fine. It was obviously something private.  _But she isn’t here right now. I’ll just take a quick look, only five minutes..._ She scrolled through the site, trying to make sense of the symbols. It seemed to be some sort of writing website. But only half of the words made sense. Stormpilot? Was that some sort of secret First Order weapon? Obikin? Was that a planet? And the most confusing one of all:

“Reylo?” She whispered. So many of Rose’s stories used the strange phrase in the tiny summaries. Finally, her curiosity won out. She tapped one of the stories, titled I’ve Turned Into A Monster, and started reading. She was immediately pulled in by the story, reading as fast as she could. But...

“Wait a minute,” she couldn’t help murmuring out loud. “Kyra Ren’s real name is Rey?”

_Oh. Oh. Ohh... Kyra is Rey. And Ben is... _ _Reylo. Rey. Kylo. Reylo... Is the romantic pairing of Ben and I?!?!?!_ Part of her wanted to storm up to Rose and demand to know what this was. Another part wanted to ask Rose how she’d known about Rey’s conflicting feelings for Ben. Another part wanted to keep reading. She let the third part win and guiltily picked up the datapad she’d dropped onto Rose’s bed. Rey couldn’t help being a little annoyed as the couple argued. Didn’t Kyra see that Ben cared for her? And she cared for him? Why did she have to push away her feelings? As she came to the end of the story, she grinned. Rey just  _ knew  _ that Kyra would agree to come back with him.  _ Stop denying it already! Come on!  _ But the ending was much different from what she’d expected. She gasped as she read the last lines.  _ What?!? No, it can’t end like that! Rose!  _

“Umm...Rey?” Rose stood in the doorway, watching Rey curled up with the datapad, a question in her eyes. Then she seemed to remember. “Oh...that. I’m really sorry, it’s just something I do in my free time, you didn’t see the...the...you know...?”

“The ‘Reylo’ ones?” Rey asked with a grin. “Yes. And I’ve Turned Into A Monster was...I simultaneously hate it and love it?”

Rose visibly relaxed. “Oh good, you didn’t read the explicit ones,” she sighed. 

“The explicit ones?”

“Let’s just go. There’s still time to get lunch.”

“Alright. But you better explain  everything.  And I’ve got a pretty good idea about what this ‘Stormpilot’ thing is, and I want to read some of that too.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone who has the username RoseFlower, I’m not trying to steal your username or anything. If you want to actually read I’ve Turned Into A Monster, it is a real fanfic I wrote, so feel free to check it out.


End file.
